Yellow
Yellow is one of the six colors of cards in the world of Battle Spirits. It is represented by the topaz symbol. It debut in BS02. Symbol Its Symbol or Gem in English was inspired by Topaz, which is also Yellow in color. It has the most simple shape of all, which is semi-oblong. Strategy The main strategy in using yellow is to abuse spells. For example, the keyword Brilliance is exclusive to yellow spirits. Brilliance enables players to recycle spells that are played during flash step. It can be very devastating when paired up with spells like White Potion. Therefore, for yellow-based decks, one common strategy is to combo spells with brilliance spirits. Similarly, there is Evil Light, introduced in BS17, which not only returns magic to your hand, but allows you to activate the same magic again at no cost. Apart from this, yellow is also good for supporting other colors (and thus can be useful in multicolor decks). For instance, the Heartless-Tin is a yellow spirit that give white spirits the player controls +1000BP, and is often seen in yellow-white decks. One notable weakness of yellow is that its spirits tend to have low BP for their costs. This can be supplemented by yellow's ability to manipulate battle rules, such as the spell card Imagine Field, with which the result of the battle would be determined by number of cores rather than BP. As of BS19, yellow also introduces the ability to decrease the BP of opposing spirits. Combining a card with this effect, such as Angelic Pressure with a spirit that has Charge, such as The Angelia Snipal or The Angelia of Light Angu-Light can significantly help in making up for the low BP of yellow. Yellow have one last ability rush you use one deck combined with yellow spell and rush you can create more opportunities to win. Yellow seems to have a slight grudge against Blue, since cards like Charadrius target blue. Themes and Flavour Yellow is themed around light, imaginations and childish innocence. What lies in the centre of yellow seems to be the emotions of joy and happiness, which are associated strongly with all of these three elements.Yellow spirit types include angels, magicians, fairies, idols and small animals. The spells are mostly related to light and positive emotions. Examples include Archaic Smile and Gleam Hope. Yellow nexus usually depict places that are pleasant and open to the sky. Mechanics *Recycling spell/magic <Brilliance> *Playing spells without paying the cost <Evil Light> *Moving cores between spirits and nexus *Changing battle rules *Reduce BP of opposing spirits *Restoring life <Holy Life> Family Unique Family *Confection *Dark Artes *Drifting Spirit *Fairy *Flying Ship *Hunter Beast *Imaginary Beast *Magician *Private Wear *Puppet Beast *Song Bird *Song Princess *Stage Style *Ultimate Queen *War Princess *Youkai Shared Family *Astral Soul *Clown *Crystalline Deity *Dragon *Galaxian *Imp *Incarnate *Next Generation *Sword Master *Vassal Yellow Spirits Cost 0 *Booblack (Toy Beast) *Chocorone (Confection) *Haneppo (Toy Beast) *Hilda-Margaret (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Koristal (Divine Spirit) *Kudagitsunen (Hunter Beast) *Leona-Rikeboom (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *One-Eyed Priest (Youkai) *Piyon (Song Bird) *Pyorit (Toy Beast) *Ran-Blasear (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Rize-Chromwell (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Saika-Undine (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *The Angelia Spiele (Divine Spirit) *Tin-Soldier (Toy Beast) Cost 1 *An (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Capyppa (Hunter Beast) *Chagamaru (Drifting Spirit) *Chocodra (Incarnate) *Chunpopo (Song Bird) *Delis-Pertio (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Gebotan (Toy Beast) *Goristal (Drifting Spirit) *Hakkubishin (Hunter Beast) *Hippocampoo (Imaginary Beast) *Homuncu (Toy Beast) *Izuna (Hunter Beast) *Kamaweasel (Imaginary Beast) *Karakasa Man (Youkai) *Kasane (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Keukegen (Youkai) *Kinokonoko (Fairy) *Knocknmole (Toy Beast) *Kogumaru (Toy Beast) (Astral Soul) *Leiya-Quattro (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Mikene (Imp) *Muu (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Nijinoko (Hunter Beast) *Pam (Toy Beast) *Pooka (Fairy) *Rabi-Darin (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *Shinryuu (Imaginary Beast) *Shoko (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *The Angelia Wizel (Divine Spirit) *The Fairy Dorothy (Fairy) *The Fairy Mona (Fairy) *The Fairy Tanya (Fairy) *The MysteriousBeast Pooxan (Imaginary Beast) *The SengokuPrincess Tanpopo (War Princess) (Fairy) *The SnowKiddie Yeti (Imaginary Beast) Cost 2 *Arcanabeast-Jack (Magician) *Arcanabeast-Ken (Magician) *Calmion-Cat (Magician) *Ceryneiar (Imaginary Beast) *Charadrius (Song Bird) *Chauw (Drifting Spirit) *Cupid (Divine Spirit) *DarkPiyon (Song Bird) *Dongurin (Fairy) *Ex-Chocodra (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) *Froger (Imp) *Fuurin (Youkai) *Gremly (Fairy) *Gyuuki (Youkai) (Machine Beast) *Halloween Fuurin (Youkai) *Kamelonpan (Confection) *Kappappa (Vassal) (Youkai) *Kikasaal (Imaginary Beast) *Kinutanuki (Vassal) (Youkai) *KodaMouse (Imaginary Beast) (Youkai) *Martiusagi (Imaginary Beast) *Minogamen (Imaginary Beast) *Misaal (Imaginary Beast) *Piyocuit (Song Bird) *Pom (Toy Beast) *Purimuppo (Toy Beast) *Rollmaimai (Confection) *Shesas (Imaginary Beast) *Siegfrieda (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *The Aide Wankoma Un (Youkai) (Hunter Beast) *The Angelia Iver (Divine Spirit) *The Angelia Kleio (Divine Spirit) *The Angelia Machael (Divine Spirit) *The Angelia of Grimm Gretel (Divine Spirit) (Great General) *The Angelia of Grimm Hansel (Divine Spirit) (Great General) *The Angelia Pathiel (Divine Spirit) *The Astronomer Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The Cape Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The CatGirl Annie (Imaginary Beast) *The CherryBlossomFairy Ouka (Fairy) *The Chick Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The DancingWitch Maya (Dark Artes) *The Detective Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The ForestElf Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The HundredFaces Flatface (Clown) *The King of Comedy Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The KylinStarBeast Rean (Hunter Beast) (Imaginary Beast) (Astral Soul) *The LilybellFairy Tinka (Fairy) *The Macaroni Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The MagicTrainee Cape Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The MorningFairy Napalco (Fairy) *The MorningStarIdol Shoko (Stage Style) (Song Princess) *The PentanLover Raquel (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *The Priest Pentan (Song Bird) (Drifting Spirit) *The RainySkip Ran-Blasear (Song Princess) (Private Wear) *The SengokuPrincess Mizuki (War Princess) (Fairy) *The SengokuPrincess Tamaki (War Princess) (Fairy) *The ShootingStarIdol An (Song Princess) (Stage Style) *The SixAbsoluteDeities Affection-El-Rafil (Crystalline Deity) *The SleepingFlowerFairy Filly (Fairy) *The SmileGirl Ran-Blasear (Song Princess) (Stage Style) *The StarHorse Colutte (Hunter Beast) (Astral Soul) *The SwallowtailFairy Nami (Fairy) *The TwinStarDivas Laila Sisters (Song Princess) (Stage Style) *Tick Tick Rabbit (Imaginary Beast) *Tick Tick Raccoon Dog (Imaginary Beast) < support> *Town Musicians of Brepentan (Song Bird) (Great General) *Vodyanoi (Imaginary Beast) *Wankoma (Hunter Beast) (Youkai) *Wiseless-Scarecrow (Puppet Beast) Cost 3 Yellow Ultimates Cost 2 *Ultimate-Kleio (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) Cost 3 *The SwordsSaintAngelia Momoel (Next Generation) (Sword Master) (Divine Spirit) *Ultimate-Izuna (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) < support> *Ultimate-Koristal (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) Cost 4 *The SuperAngelia Puffel (Next Generation) (Divine Spirit) *The WaterUltimateSky Princess-Oto (Next Generation) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Angu (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) Cost 5 *The HolyPegasus Sky (Next Generation) (Imaginary Beast) *The SwordDancePriestess Maiel (Next Generation) (Sword Master) (Divine Spirit) *Ultimate-Hipogrifee (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Salaty (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) <Brilliance> *Ultimate-Virchu (Divine Spirit) Cost 6 *The GunGreatAngelia Fiel (Next Generation) (Divine Spirit) *The SengokuSixGeneral Bakelkatze (Next Generation) (Youkai) *The SwordsShiningEmperorDragon Shining-Ryuuman (Yellow) (Next Generation) (Sword Master) (Dragon) *The UltimateBigDipper Apollodragon-Megrez (Incarnate) (Astral Dragon) *The UltimateQueen Antarc (Ultimate Queen) < 20px support> *Ultimate-Bellpentan (Next Generation) (Emperor Beast) (Song Bird) *Ultimate-Chocodra (Incarnate) (Ultimate Dragon) *Ultimate-Cu-Sith (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Exsia (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) <Brilliance> *Ultimate-Kaguya (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Mikafar (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) *Ultimate-Rean (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Sophia (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Tamamonoin (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) <Holy Life> *Ultimate-Trickster (Incarnate) (Clown) *Unmasked Antarc ( ? ) <Investigator support> Cost 7 *The DarkDragonEmperor Ultimate-Siegfried (Yellow) (Incarnate) (Dragon Emperor) *The UltimateStyle Raquel (Incarnate) (Song Princess) (Stage Style) *Ultimate-Avrielle (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) *Ultimate-Empereur (Incarnate) (Song Bird) *Ultimate-Griffi-Oar (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) *Ultimate-Isfiel (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) *Ultimate-Valiero (Incarnate) (Divine Spirit) Cost 8 *Ultimate-Behemoth (Incarnate) (Imaginary Beast) Cost 10 *Ultimate-Sphin Cross (Incarnate) (Vanity Deity) Other color spirits that support Yellow Cost 2 *The ArmoredBeast Oozuchi 20px (Giant Beast) (Hunter Beast) See also *Yellow Spirits *Yellow Ultimates *Yellow Nexuses *Yellow Magic (spells) *Yellow braves Category:Colors Category:Cards by color